Back To You
by crazynobody
Summary: Someone from CD past comes and changes her life
1. Default Chapter

Title: Back to You  
  
Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them for a while!   
  
Rating PG-13 so far  
  
Summary: Someone from CD past comes and changes her life.  
  
A young teenage girl walked in the door of the division looking scared and nervous.  
  
"Hi can I help you with something?" Magda asked the scared looking teenager.  
  
"Um...I'm not sure...Do you know Candice DeLorenzo?" The girl asked with an strong Texas accent.  
  
"Yeah but she's not here right now. She just went on her lunch break. She won't be back for awhile, what's your name I can tell her you came by?"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry it's Abigail." She gave her a nervous smiled and extended her hand to Magda "Thanks for the offer but I think I should wait." Magda nodded  
  
"Okay you can wait by her desk if you like." Abby nodded. "Well if you need anything I'll be right over here."  
  
"Okay Thanks." Abby said walking to set at CD's desk. She sat down and began to run her fingers nervously through her long blond hair. 'Okay you've gotten this far don't back down now.' Abby thought to her as her nervousness start to rise even higher.   
  
"Hey who's that?" Jinny asked handing Magda a cup of coffee.  
  
"I don't know? She came here for CD."  
  
"She looks a lot like her maybe it's her sister."  
  
"Does she have a sister?" Jinny shrugged and went to speak when CD and Nate walked in. they hadn't got to eat lunch yet they were half way to the restaurant when Nate realized he forgot his wallet. So they turn around and came back to the division.  
  
"Who's that?" CD asked the two women when she saw someone setting at her desk.  
  
"Don't you know? She came to see you." Jinny replied. CD shook her head and walked over to her desk and placed her hand softly on the young girl's shoulder.  
  
"Hi. You wanted to see me?" CD asked as Abigail lifted her head to see the face of the person whose hand occupied her shoulder.  
  
" Are...You Candice?" She asked slowly. CD nodded. 'So this is what she looks like. I was right she is beautiful.'  
  
"Yeah. But everybody calls me CD." She smiled and extended her hand Abby hesitated slightly before shaking her hand.   
  
"I'm Abigail. Well Abby." Abby released her hand and stood there starting at her with a distant look on her face.   
  
"Are you okay?" CD asked confused why this girl was staring at her.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Abby said when she realized she was staring.   
  
"It's okay. What did you need to see me about."  
  
"Well it's kind of personal you think I could talk too you in private." Abby said her voice was just above a whisper. CD nodded sensing the fear and nervousness in the young girl's voice.  
  
"Yeah sure could you wait here for a second?" CD walked over too Jinny and Magda's desk too Nate who was standing there talking too the two women. "Nate you have to go to lunch with out me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She said she needed to talk to me in private and she seems scared and I don't want to tell her to wait until I come back."  
  
"Alright," Nate sighed. "I'll bring you something back." He said and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Okay." She smiled and walked back over to the young girl.   
  
"Um we could talk in the interrogation room if you like." Abby nodded and followed CD to the room.  
  
"Well have a seat." CD said pointing to chair by the table as they walked in. Abby nodded and walked over to the chair and sat down. CD sat across from her and waited for her to start talking. After a couple minutes of silence CD decided she would try to ease they girl nervousness and start talk to her until she was comfortable enough tell her why she was there. "So Abby how old are you." CD asked softly.  
  
"18 I'll be 19 in a couple of months." Abby said softly and took a deep breath. 'Get it over with Abby the sooner the better' Abby though to herself. "Um I have something to show you. But you have to promise you won't hate me." She whispered  
  
"I promise." CD said softly with hint confusion in her voice. Abby pulled out a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and held it out for CD. CD took the piece of paper from her and unfolded. She started to read it and felt tears come to her eye. 'Oh My God' she though to herself and lifted her head and look at Abby. Tears slowly streamed down the young girl face as she returned gaze.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter2

"I sorry I know you probably didn't want to see me but I had to come and see you. I needed to speak to you." Abby cried. CD stared at her speechless. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable I'll… I'll leave." Abby said and got up and started walk towards the door but CD softly grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"Wait please." CD said in a weary voice. Abby nodded and turned to face CD and tried to resist giving her a hug but couldn't. She wrapped her arms around her tightly and held on to CD like her life depended on it. CD returned the hug with the same intensity. They stood there crying in each other's arms. CD pulled back and looked at Abby really good for the first time and smiled. "God you look like me when I was you age." She said flatly.  
  
"I hope that's a complement." Abby smiled  
  
"It is. Well I guess owe you and explanation?" CD said sadly. Abby shook her head no.  
  
"You don't need to I read the file at the orphanage I know you were only fifteen when you had me. I also know that you were sexual assaulted and I was the result of it. I know it must hurt you to see me but it hurts me not to see you."  
  
"It doesn't hurt me to see you. You're all I ever think about. I've always regretted giving you up but I knew you would have better life with out me I wasn't old enough to raise you by myself. I just figured…"  
  
"Shh you don't have too." She smiled. "You have any idea how long I waited for this day." She said softly and gave CD another hug.  
  
"I have and idea." She whispered in her ear. "Hey stay right here I be right back." CD said wiping her eyes before walking out the room. She came back two minutes later. "Come on we can go to my apartment to get to know each other a little better."  
  
"Don't you have to work?" She asked confused.  
  
"No. I just talked to my captain. Family is the most important thing to her so she gave me the rest of the day off."  
  
"Oh okay but I have to pick something up first."  
  
"Oh alright. You want to use your car or mine?"  
  
"I don't have a car I just came from Dallas yesterday."  
  
"Oh okay so where to?" CD asked as they walk to out of the room. Abby gave her the address.  
  
They were in the car for around twenty minutes talking getting to know eachother better before they got to the address Abby gave CD.  
  
"We shouldn't be here long. You want to come in?" Abby asked smiling over at CD she still couldn't believe that this was actually her real mom.  
  
"No I'll wait in the car." CD replied and returned the smile.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back." Abby said and got out the car and walked towards the building. CD laid her head on the steering wheel and smiled to her self. She was actually spending the day with her daughter. Her daughter she couldn't believe it after nineteen years she finally got her baby back. She was shaken out of her thoughts when Abby opened the car door. CD looked over to see Abby holding a little girl that couldn't be more than 2 years old.  
  
"Who's this cutie." CD asked softly caressing the sleeping toddler's cheek. CD thought maybe she was baby-sitting for the friend that she said she was staying with, but she didn't remember her saying she had a kid.  
  
"Well...This is my daughter." Abby whispered nervously. CD's eyes widened.  
  
"Your daughter?" CD asked in shock. Abby nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Her name is Alyssa she's two." Abby said softly. CD silently looked from Abby to Alyssa and smiled.  
  
"She gorgeous." CD said as the shock of her having a grandchild wore off.  
  
"Thanks but don't let her angelic face fool you when she wakes up she will talk your head off." Abby laughed  
  
"I can't wait." CD smiled  
  
******  
  
"You want to order something to eat? I'm starving." CD said as they walked in to her apartment.  
  
"Yeah sure, what do you have a taste for?" Abby said walking in after CD carrying Alyssa in her arms.  
  
"I don't know. Me and Nate was going to eat at this little Chinese place today." She said taking her jacket off and putting her keys on the table.  
  
"Nate is that the guy at the station?" Abby asked walking over to the couch.  
  
"Yeah he's my partner."  
  
"Just your partner?" Abby smirked as she laid Alyssa on the couch.  
  
"No. He is my friend to."  
  
"Really so it's normal for Inspectors to kiss there partners on the cheek." She smiled  
  
"Okay so Nate and I are more than just friends."  
  
"That's what I thought." Abby laughed  
  
"What about you are you attached to someone?"  
  
"Other then Alyssa, no. Before you asked her dad took off when he found out I was pregnant." She said rubbing Alyssa's back. CD looked at her sadly. "I'm glad he did he doesn't deserve her." she said when she saw the sad look on CD's face. CD smiled. "Do you have any other kids?"  
  
"No." she said sadly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I didn't want to feel like I was replacing you." She said softly. Abby smiled 'She really does care about me' she stood up and gave CD a hug and whispered and her ear.  
  
"I'm here now." Abby pulled back grab CD's hand and led her over to the couch. "It's not to late. Your still young and from what I know healthy. So why don't you go for it." CD laughed. "What I'm serious."  
  
"So you want a brother or sister younger then your own daughter." CD smiled  
  
"It's not that uncommon now a days besides Alley loves babies and god knows I'm not have anymore kids any time soon. Specking of Alley what do you want her to call you?"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"What about me? Can I call you mom or does that make you uncomfortable." CD thought about it for a moment and then smiled.  
  
"It doesn't bother me and as for Alyssa I don't care what she calls me just as long as she don't call me grandma it makes me sound old."  
  
"Okay. You got it." Abby laughed  
  
"So back to our original question do you want Chinese?"  
  
"Yeah, Chinese sounds great."  
  
"Okay let me go see if I could find a paper." She got off the couch and when into her bedroom. Two minutes later she came out holding a paper. "Here you go." CD said and handed Abby the paper. Abby looked over the paper for a couple of seconds before giving it back to CD.   
  
"You know what you want already?"  
  
"Yeah when I order Chinese I always get the same thing I just wanted to make sure they had it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Chicken and broccoli with a sweet and sour sauce and brown rice." CD laughed "What?" Abby asked confused why she was laughing.  
  
"That's what I was going to get." Abby smiled. " What about her what is she going to have?" CD said motion to Alyssa.  
  
"Oh she'll just eat off of my plate."  
  
"Okay." She smiled and picked up the phone and ordered the food. "Hey you want to watch a movie while we wait?"  
  
"Yeah sure what did you have in mind?"  
  
"I don't know. All my tapes and DVD's are in my bedroom why don't you go pick one out."  
  
"Alright," Abby said and stood up and walked in CD's room. CD laid her head back against the couch and closed her eye. She was again very happy to spend a day with her daughter. CD's eye's immediately open when she felt something on her lap.  
  
"Hi I'm Alley." Alyssa said and softly in a small voice still looking a little sleepy. "Your pretty. You look like my mommy."  
  
"So do you." CD said. Alyssa smiled and cuddled closer to CD and laid her head on her chest.   
  
"Wow she never went to anyone that fast but it looks like she took a liking to you." Abby said as she walked back in the living room. CD looked at Alyssa and smiled. Abby walked back over to the couch and set next to CD.   
  
"Hi mommy!" Alyssa said happily and leaned over and gave her mom a kiss but stayed on CD's lap.  
  
"Mommy, why do look like her." Alyssa said pointing back to CD. Abby took deep breath and thought how to tell a two-year-old that the women that looked so much like mommy was her grandmother.   
  
"Alley you know how you look like me, right." Alyssa nodded. "We'll I look like her because she's my mommy."  
  
"Really?" Alyssa asked with big smile on her face. Abby nodded and smiled. She didn't have any grandparent sense her mom grew up in an orphanage so she was extremely happy to be getting one. Alyssa turned around to face CD. "Are you really my abuela?" CD looked at her confused.  
  
"It's Spanish for grandmother." Abby said seeing CD's confused expression.  
  
"How does a two year old learn Spanish."  
  
"Her baby-sitter back in Texas taught her and yes Alyssa she is your abuela." Alyssa smiled and gave CD a hug and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter3

"We have to get ready to leave. Mara got me a job interview tomorrow at her job and I still have to find something to wear."  
  
"Why don't we go to the mall so you can get something new. Plus I want spoil the hack out this little one." CD said tickling Alley that was setting on her lap.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean you never seen her in a public place she not always this good." Abby tried to warn her.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. You won't show off will Alyssa?" CD asked tickling her again.  
  
"Nope. I promise." She giggled  
  
"See." CD smiled  
  
"Whatever. You'll see when we get there." Abby laughed  
  
*****  
  
An hour later they arrived at the mall.  
  
"What store you want to go in first?" Abby asked CD as they entered the Mall.  
  
"I don't know. Let's get your work clothes first and go from there. What type of job is it?"  
  
"Desk clerk for a law firm." She said with a sigh. "Meaning I probably have to wear something boring." She said sadly, she was so use to her regular attire blue jeans in a T-shirt. CD laughed.  
  
"I know what you mean." She smiled she was about to say something else when her cell phone ringed. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, I was just call to see if you want to have dinner with me since we didn't have our lunch."  
  
"Oh yeah Nate I'm sorry about that I had to-"  
  
"Hey don't worry about it the captain told me that you found out that that girl in the office was one of you relatives and you wanted to spend the day with her. So you want to come to dinner you can bring her if you want."  
  
"Hold on a minute. Let me asked her." she said and took the phone from her ear and covering it with her hand. "It's Nate he wants to know if you want to come to dinner with us. I really want to tell him about you." CD said trying to convince her.  
  
"Alright I'll go." Abby smiled  
  
"Abuela can I come to?" Alyssa pouted.  
  
"Sure sweetie." CD smiled and but her phone back to her ear. "Okay where do you want to go?"  
  
"How about you come over my place and I'll cook dinner for you two."  
  
"You cook?" she laughed  
  
"Yeah I can cook." He said definably.  
  
"I never said you couldn't I was just surprise. So what time did you want us to come over."  
  
"Eight o'clock?"  
  
"Okay eight it is."   
  
"Alright bye."  
  
"Bye." She smiled and hung up the phone.  
  
*******  
  
After being at the mall for three hour Abby finally found set for her interview. And even with all Abby's protest CD ended up buying Alyssa a little over hundred dollars worth of clothes and toys. After dropping their bags at CD apartment and changing there clothes they way over Nate's apartment.  
  
"So what are you going to tell him." Abby asked CD curious how she was going to explain to him about her and Alyssa.  
  
"I'm not sure yet." CD said quietly   
  
"You'll know when the time is right. You don't have to tell him tonight." Abby said putting her hand on top of CD's to reassure her. CD smiled 'I don't deserve her' she thought sadly.   
  
Five minutes later they arrived at Nate's apartment building.  
  
"Mom you sure you want to go through with this." Abby asked looking at CD who was holding Alyssa while they stood in front of Nate's door.  
  
"I'm sure." She smiled and knocked softly on the door. Nate answered the door in seconds.  
  
"Hi... who's this." Nate asked pointing to Alyssa.  
  
"That is my daughter Alyssa." Abby smiled " Hi I'm Abigail." She said extending her hand.  
  
"I'm Nate but you probably already know that." He returned the smile and shook her hand. "Well come in and make you self at home." They follow him in the living room and sat down on the couch. "Dinner should be ready in five minutes, can I get you anything to drink while you wait?" He asked nervously  
  
"I'll have a glass of water." CD and Abby said in union. They looked at each other and start to laugh.  
  
"Okay two waters. What about you little lady." Nate asked Alyssa. She just stared at him.  
  
"She's a little shy around people she doesn't know." Abby told Nate he nodded and went into the kitchen for their water. "What is he so nervous about?" Abby asked in a whispered to CD.  
  
"I have know idea." She whispered back. Nate came back with their water a minute later. As they where beginning to chat Alley started squirming on Abby's lap.  
  
"Mommy I have to go to the bathroom." Alley whispered in Abby's ear.  
  
"Okay sweetie. Nate can we use your bathroom?"  
  
"Yeah it's just down the hall to you left."  
  
"Thanks." Abby said as she rushed Alyssa to the bathroom.  
  
"You and Abigail look a lot a like, how exactly are you two related." Nate asked CD when they where alone in the living room.  
  
"Well...Nate she's...Nate remember what I told you happen to me when I was fifteen...I didn't tell you everything..." she trail off hoping he got the drifted  
  
"She's your daughter?" he whispered in disbelief. CD nodded as she did every thing in her power to avoid eye contact.  
  
"I gave her up for adoption a week after she was born." She whispered barley audible "she was never adopted she was raised in an orphanage. She got my name from the orphanage." She said never making eye contact. Nate was speechless; he didn't know what he was spouse to say after hearing something like this.   
  
"H-how do you feel about this, I mean I know this have to be hard for you." Nate said as he got his wit back.  
  
"I never knew how much I miss her until now. I mean thought about her every day since I gave her up but now that I see her I don't know I gave her up." She replied feeling tears coming to her eyes. "Then I met Alyssa she's an angel. Nate I finally feeling like I'm getting a second chance you know. She's not even blaming me for giving her up, she understands completely." She said openly crying. Nate quickly went to her side to and pull her in to a hug.  
  
"I already told you you'd make a great mom, so now here's your chance." He said rubbing her back. She smiled.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter4

The day had been going really slow for both Jinny and Magda the only case the division got that day went to Nate and CD so the were stuck back in the precinct doing paper work.  
  
"Did you notice something different about CD today?" Magda questioned Jinny who obviously wasn't in the mood to do paper work.  
  
"No why?" She asked welcoming the detraction.  
  
"She just seemed really happy today." Magda shrugged, she put her pen down and turn her full attention to the conversation,.  
  
"Hasn't she been really happy for the last couple months? Every since she and Nate hooked up she's always happy."  
  
"No not today, today it was a different kind of happy." Magda mused  
  
"A different kind of happy? How many kinds of happy are there?" Jinny asked sarcastically, which made Magda rolled her eyes.  
  
"It didn't seem like it had anything to do with Nate."  
  
"How the hell could you tell?" Jinny asked . Magda was about to replied when something caught her eye.  
  
"Jinny look." Magda said softly and motioned for Jinny to turn around.   
  
When Jinny turned around she saw a small scared looking toddler with a note attached to her coat. Magda immediately went over to the little girl.  
  
"Hi sweetie I'm Magda what's your name?" she asked softly and squatted down so she was almost eyelevel with the little girl. The girl didn't respond. "Do you know where your mommy is?" she tried again the time getting a response. The little girl put her hand over the note on her jacket and started to cry. Magda immediately put her into a hugged and motion for Jinny to go get the caption. She had a feeling the little girl's mother just abandon her in the police station.  
  
"It's okay sweetie, it's alright." Magda said soothingly trying to calm the small girl. Once she calmed a little Magda picked her up and walk over to her desk and sat down. "Can you tell me your name?" she asked quietly as she rubbed her back. The girl was quite at first but they she mumbled something against her chest, To Magda it sounded like Calley. "Calley do you know what you last name is?" The little girl lift her head off of Magda's chest a little and repeated her name.  
  
"Alley." she whispered and put her head back on Magda chest.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I must have heard you wrong Alley. Is that your first name or your nick name?" She asked knowing most kids Alley's age wouldn't know the difference but she had to try.   
  
"Alyssa." the girl whispered clearly.  
  
"Alyssa that's a pretty name. Alyssa do you mind if I take this off your jacket?" Magda asked pointing to the note. Alyssa shook her head yes.  
  
"Mommy said I couldn't take off til I saw Abuela." her voice still not above a whisper.  
  
"Your grandmother?" Alyssa nodded. "Did your mommy tell you where Abuela was suppose to be?"  
  
"Here, work." she said quietly   
  
"Abuela is she a cop?" Alyssa shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, can you tell me what she looks like?"  
  
"She looks like me and mommy." she replied sweetly   
  
"Okay, what does your mommy look like does she have light hair like you or dark hair like me?" she hesitated a second before answering  
  
"Light." Magda was about to continue with her questioning when the caption call her over. "Alley set right here for a minute I'll be right back Okay."  
  
"Promise?" she asked almost scared. Magda's heart broke  
  
"Yeah I promise" she said honestly. She then walked over to where Jinny and the caption was standing   
  
"Did you get any thing?" Kate asked when Magda reach the two women.  
  
"Not much. Her name is Alyssa her mom told her she was coming her to meet her grandmother."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yeah that's it. She can't be more the two years old, she scared out of her mind I'm surprise I got that much out of her."  
  
"How the hell could somebody abandon a two year old." Jinny asked angrily  
  
"I don't know, lets just be glad that she abandon her here and not at some crack house." Kate reminded them it could have been much worst  
  
Magda went to say something went she heard Alyssa speak "Abuela!" she squealed.  
  
The three women quickly turned around to Alyssa standing at Nate's desk.  
  
"Where is your Abuela?" Magda asked as she approached the excited toddler  
  
"In the picture." she pointed with a little smile. Magda looked up to the picture she was pointing to and gasped. It was a picture of Nate with is arms wrapped around CD. Magda picked up the picture and bended over to show Alley the picture better.  
  
"Is she your Abuela?" She asked pointing to CD in the picture. Alyssa nodded happily. Magda look at the picture and the little girl in amazement. CD and the girl were defiantly related but CD's grandchild? CD was the same age as her with no kids, well none that she new about how the hell did she get a grandchild? Getting over her shock she told Alyssa to stay put and walked back over to the two women.   
  
"So who is it?" Jinny asked  
  
"CD."  
  
"What!" Jinny was completely shocked  
  
"Her grandmother is CD." she repeated  
  
"What! How? CD doesn't even have kids." Jinny screeched  
  
"Well apparently she does if she has a grandchild. Call CD and tell her to get her butt back down here." The caption said as if she knew along.   
  
"What should we do with her until she gets here?" Jinny asked motion over towards Alyssa  
  
"Well Inspectors you found her besides she seems attached to Magda we don't want her to think everybody's trying get rid of her." The caption said as started to walk back in her office.   
  
"I can't wait until CD explains this one." Jinny said and walked back over to her desk  
  
*******  
  
To be Continued... 


	5. Chapter5

It was almost an hour later and CD and Nate still weren't back yet.  
  
"Jinny here watch her real quick I have to go to the bathroom." Magda said getting up from her chair walking over to Jinny side of the desk.  
  
"What! you can leave her with me." Jinny protested  
  
"She sleep for god sakes, she's not going to do anything to you." she smirked and placed Alley in her Jinny's arms  
  
"What if she wakes up?" she asked in horror  
  
"Rub her back until she goes back to sleep."  
  
"If that doesn't work?" she was really scared, Magda was enjoying every second.  
  
"Figure out something else." she said and made a quick retreat out of the room  
  
"Jinny I didn't know you had a kid." Raina said walking in to the squad room   
  
"I don't, come here will ya." Raina walk over to Jinny's desk "Hold her until Magda comes back."  
  
"I can't I have to talk to the caption about the Beckman's case. Sorry."  
  
"All come on Magda will be back in a minute besides she sleep." Jinny whined   
  
"So why can't you hold her she seems comfortable to me." Raina said running her fingers through the toddlers hair softly.  
  
"God Jin I wasn't even gone five minute and your trying to pawn her off on somebody." Magda said as she walked in.   
  
"I'm not trying to pawn her off I just got work to do." she explained when Magda took Alley back from Jinny.  
  
"You'd rather do paper work then hold a sleeping toddler?" Magda asked amused. Jinny was about to respond when nodded her head towards the door.  
  
"Who's that?" Nate asked not seeing the girls face as he and CD walked in.  
  
"Alyssa!?" CD gasped before either woman had chance to reply. "What is she doing here?"  
  
"We don't really know. All she told us is her mom said she was suppose to meet Abuela at work."  
  
"So you don't know where she is?"  
  
"No Alyssa walked in by herself, she has a note attached to her jacket but she won't let anybody take it off but you."  
  
"Yeah okay." She took out of Magda's arms Alyssa and walked over to her desk and sat down.  
  
"So CD how to you know Alyssa?" Jinny grinned mischievously  
  
"She my granddaughter ." she admitted without hesitation, she knew by Jinny's face she probably alright knew.   
  
"Really, don't you need a child to have a grandchild?"   
  
"The girl that came in here yesterday-" CD started but got cut off by Magda  
  
"She's your daughter?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wait yesterday you said you didn't know who she was." Jinny broke in confused   
  
"I haven't seen her since she was a week old. She found me through the adoption agency." CD explained  
  
"Oh. Does she live here?"  
  
"Yeah she came in yesterday from Dallas. She's staying with one of here her friends Molly something." CD hated when other people were in her business but she also knew what Magda and Jinny thought and to tell the truth she was beginning to think the same thing.  
  
"Do you know where she lives?" Magda continued  
  
"I don't know maybe." she sighed   
  
"What do you mean maybe?" a still confused Jinny asked  
  
"They stayed with me last night-"CD clarify   
  
"So you don't know if this Molly person exist?" Jinny inquired   
  
"No. I do remember where we picked up Alyssa at though."  
  
"Where was that?" Magda asked taking a softer approached then her partner.   
  
"The third house on 49th in Marshall." She answered after taking a second to try to remember the address.  
  
"That-That's not a house." Magda stuttered " It's a day care center for unwed mothers. I use to take Ben there when he was in preschool "   
  
"CD don't take this the wrong way but are you sure she is your daughter?-" Jinny hated that she had to asked that question but she had to cover all possibilities.   
  
"Yeah I'm sure she show me her birth certificate and the paper from the orphanage, not to mention she looks exactly like I did when I was here age." CD said defensively   
  
"Ok CD, why don't you open the letter before we get ahead of our self's." Nate said trying to calm her down. CD took the letter off of Alyssa's jacket and opened it :  
  
Mom, I wish I could explain all the this that are going through my head right now, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't understand. I hope you know how I love you and that I never blamed you for giving me up, you were too young just like I'm too young to have Alley. I don't trust anybody enough to leave her with but you I know you'll take good care of her and I'm sorry it had to be like this   
  
Abby  
  
CD had tears in her eyes by the time she finished the letter, it didn't take her long after that to break down.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	6. Chapter6

  
  
After thirty minutes of explain everything to the captain and her follow inspectors CD when back home with her granddaughter. The captain let Magda go early to help CD get set up things at her apartment. When they drove up to her apartment building they found a young pacing by the front door.  
  
"Hi, are you Candace?" The girl asked after looking at folded piece of paper. When Magda and CD approached the building.  
  
"Yeah, who are you?" CD asked adjusting Alley who was still sleeping with her head laying on CD's shoulder.  
  
"Molly Anderson . I am a friend of Abby's." the girl answered obviously avoiding eye contact. CD looked the teenage up and down before inviting her in.  
  
"I can't, I'm kinda in a hurry. I just need to drop off their things."  
  
"Their?" CD asked raising a eye brow.  
  
"Yeah Alyssa's and Ariel's."  
  
"Who's Ariel? "CD was utterly perplexed now.  
  
"This is Ariel." She said stepping aside showing the two inspectors a baby setting a car seat.  
  
"Who..." CD looked down at the car seat. The baby had dark hair and big deep brown eye's, but the same smile as Alyssa., this sent off bells in CD's head  
  
"Abby's other daughter." Molly said confirming CD's suspicions "She didn't want to drop them both off on you at the same time but I can't keep her any longer. My parents are going to kick me out if I don't get rid of her."  
  
"How exactly do you know Abby?" Magda asked seeing how hard CD was taking everything that was happening.  
  
"Look I have to go."  
  
"No you don't. You have to talk." Magda said showing the young girl her badge. Molly looked at the badge then sighed out loud,  
  
"She used to go out with my brother." She admitted quietly.  
  
"Used to?"  
  
"He was killed in a car crash a couple months back, that's when Abby started to lose it." she explained teary eyed  
  
"What do you mean lose it?"  
  
"When he died she started to put all her time into finding you. She said she couldn't be a mother to two kids by herself and since you got out of it once..."she trial off when she saw the look on CD's face.  
  
"Wait, wait how do you know her? She told me she just got to San Francisco yesterday." CD asked completely confused.  
  
"Well she lie, she's been here for over a year?"  
  
"A year?"  
  
"Yeah., she was going out with my brother Ian for three months before she got pregnant with Ariel."  
  
"Do you know where she might be?"  
  
"She went back to Texas."  
  
"When?" Magda asked thinking they might be able to catch her.  
  
"This morning, she told me she was dropping off Alley off and leaving. She told me to bring Ariel and the rest of their thing here around four."  
  
"You knew she was leaving and you didn't tell anyone?"  
  
"She not ready to be mother. I love both of these kids and I rather them be with you then her any day. So no I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want them to stop her."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" CD asked defensibly  
  
"She never hurt them or anything but my brothers death hit her hard and right now I don't think keeping the kids with her is a good idea." she explained. "I'd keep them myself if I could but I'm only 16 and I don't have a job or my own place. Besides I rather have them grow up without them being with my parents."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." She said and pause, she looked at the car parked in front of the building. "I have to go."  
  
"If they hurt you we're poli..."  
  
"Look I don't have time for this after school special crap so can you get the stuff out the car." Then teenager said and stormed off to the car.  
  
"Magda I'm gonna go open up the apartment." CD said bending down picking up the car seat and walking to unlock the front door to the apartment building.  
  
"Okay." Magda called after her and walked to the car after Molly.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter7

After unloading the kids things out of the car Magda help CD make a list of the things she need to get if she decided to keep them. "Okay you have a car seat for Ariel you going to need one for Alyssa too." Magda said writing it down on the list.  
  
"Okay." CD replied distantly.  
  
"Your also need a stroller and a crib…"  
  
"One or two?"  
  
"Well Alyssa should be able to sleep in a regular bed but you might need to get the little rails." CD nodded and looked down at the little girl in her arms. "What else?" she asked forcing the words out.  
  
"Well you need to think about child proofing your apartment. They also need more clothes then this." Magda answered trying hard not to pull CD in her arms to comfort her. Magda knew CD for a long time, she knew CD was the type of person that would rather work out her problems on her own then to be cuddled by someone.  
  
"I uh just brought Alley some clothes yesterday. They're in the spare room along some toys" CD said her voice getting weary. Magda couldn't imagine how hard all of this was for CD.  
  
"C' it's going to be alright." Magda said putting a reassuring hand on CD's knee. CD nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
"What else."  
  
"Ariel is going to need some more diapers and formula. You have enough that will you a couple more days maybe a week but you'll need more soon. Babies this size go through them quick."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"For now. I'll make a few calls to see what I can get you. The rest of the things we can get whenever your ready to. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Thanks." she replied quietly  
  
"No problem." Magda smiled and patted CD leg lightly  
  
"No I mean it. I really appreciate the help." CD said honestly.  
  
"Anytime CD. I'm going to make some calls I'll be back"  
  
"Okay." Magda got up and walked across the room where CD phones was. While Magda made phone calls, CD put Alyssa down on the couch next to her and started to read the papers Abigail left her. Abigail had everything in order for CD in a thick vanilla envelope That contained the birth certificates medical cards and a things to know list on each child. This envelope also included adoption paper that Abby had already sighed. CD quickly signed her name on all the papers that would make her the official guarding of Ariel and Alyssa without a second thought. All she had to do now was take it to a lawyer and get everything process. Abby had a lawyer already lined up to finalize the process. She knew these kids needed her and if she was honest with herself she needed them as well.  
  
"I managed to get you a crib, a stroller and some clothes that might fit them." Magda said walking back up to the couch as CD finish with the papers.  
  
"Really? How did you manage to get that?"  
  
"My mom still has Ben's crib. She wouldn't let me throw it away. I asked her if she had anything else and she did. I don't know where she got the clothes they were probably me and Lily's old clothes."  
  
"Well Tell her thanks for me."  
  
"I already did." Magda smiled.  
  
"I can go over there and get everything today by myself or you can come with me and we can get everything one the list while we're out."  
  
"You think there is enough room in my car?" she asked not knowing how big the things she had to get was.  
  
"Well I can go get everything from my mom's while you go get everything else from the list." Magda said changing her initial suggestion.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Do you want me to take one of them with me since you don't have the stroller yet?"  
  
"Um…"  
  
"I'll bring her back, I promise." Magda joked at CD's already overprotective nature.  
  
"Okay I'll take Alyssa with me."  
  
"Alright. You might want to wake her up soon or she going to be up all night."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up."  
  
"No problem." Magda chuckled  
  
To Be Continued… 


End file.
